


You'll Be Safe

by FikixBear



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FikixBear/pseuds/FikixBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite trying to hide the result of an intimate encounter with Kylo Ren, Rey finds out he knows she's pregnant. His reveal is both surprising and frustrating for her, but she soon finds there's more to the reveal than she initially believed. Reylo Valentine's Day exchange for sayanora_fallinlove. I'm sorry it's so late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayanora_fallinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayanora_fallinlove/gifts).



Rey didn’t know how to tell him.

She was taken captive after a battle. The Knights of Ren outnumbered her, and even the force wasn’t enough to save her. She’d become even stronger in her abilities thanks to her training with Luke, but what was supposed to be a simple rescue mission turned into an ambush and she was taken prisoner. That was six months ago. Considering how many men were lost when the planet crumbled thanks to the Resistance, they shouldn’t have been able to beat her. Maybe she should’ve killed Kylo Ren when she had the chance. She known when she arrived at the base that he’s survived. She’d hated him for all that he’d done and all he stood for.

She could still remember just how her rage had consumed her when she attacked him relentlessly while nature fell apart around them. Even her training with Luke wasn’t enough to cleanse her of all the anger she felt.

It wasn’t until she was captured that she found herself forgiving him.

It started out so subtle. Kylo was the one who brought her the meals she was allowed. At first she assumed it was to prevent another escape. The chamber she was confined to was more secure than the interrogation room where they’d first met. As his visits continued and became longer and longer, she was starting to question everything she’d believed about him.

One day, she was even so bold as to demand he let her walk around. She would go mad in her cell if she was forced to stare at it for as long as it took for them to decide what to do with her. He didn’t argue with her. She was given cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but they had a long walk, mostly in silence. 

The next few walks were treated in the same fashion. Considering all her time as their prisoner and how people both feared and hated her, Kylo treated her differently. She not only noticed it, but she felt it. Their walks became longer, and at some point, they started to talk. She was suspicious of how he treated her, but the monster she so desperately wanted to believe he was became less and less of an absolute. What was so black and white before was now a murky gray. It frustrated her, but as the months passed with no sign of rescue, she couldn’t help but start to give in. After being alone for so long, she craved companionship with every fiber of her being. If it came in the form of Kylo Ren, so be it.

She didn’t remember when it started or what ignited the burning that formed between them. Maybe it was an argument, or maybe it was just desperation to connect with someone. She may have been a lone prisoner, but she found he was also so alone. He was surrounded by people, but he too was lonely.

It wasn’t romantic. None of her limited intimate experience on Jakku was, but never before had sex felt so passionate. It felt like something she’d been needing all her life, and to this day, she didn’t understand it. Still, they’d fucked like animals, and now she was pregnant.

Rey had tried so hard to hide it. She complained about the quality of food she was given, and how it was affecting her health. She’d waited until no one was around when she had to vomit, even when her body ached and the acid from her stomach stung her chest. Her attitude remained stubborn and fiery, as she was unwilling to let anyone know she wasn’t sleeping well and was fatigued when their walks were too long. All her effort was in vain, as she’d found out one day.

“You’re pregnant.” Kylo wasn’t one for greetings, so the fact he spoke right as he entered her cell was shocking enough. Even more shocking, perhaps, was the fact that she didn’t deny it.

She looked utterly shocked, but no argument came. There was fear in her eyes as she stared up at him from her sitting position on the bed. If he didn’t notice, she knew he could feel it. She could see his conflicted expression as he stared down at her.

“I can feel it.”

Rey turned away in frustration at his words. If she’d known the force allowed him to know that, she wouldn’t have bothered to try and hide it. 

Almost as if he was approaching a rabid animal, she slowly made his way over to her. He sat beside her in silence. It was almost deafening while she waited for him to continue. To say something that wasn’t just fact. He slid his hand over an curled his fingers over her own.

Surprisingly, she didn’t pull away. Her hand was tense, but it was due to her emotions overwhelming her. 

“What…” Rey hated that her voice was so soft, so she started over. “What do I do? When they find out-“

“You’ll be safe, Rey.” He’d never spoken her name before, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever heard such compassion in his voice. 

She didn’t have time to question him before he abruptly stood and left the room. Her stomach felt tight and she didn’t know what to make of their encounter. However, she didn’t have much time to question everything before her cell door opened. 

Before her stood General Hux and her entire body tensed, ready to physically fight if she needed to. He remained by the door, his posture rigid, but not aggressive. 

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she waited for him to speak. 

“You know he’s full of shit.” Hux raised an eyebrow, watching her reaction.

Rey’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and before she could stop herself, she asked, “What do you mean?”

The corner of his lip quirked up in a smirk, as if he was pleased with what he was going to reveal. He enjoyed picking apart Kylo, even if it was just to their prisoner.

“I overheard him ask Phasma about your sickness. He’s mumbled about how you’re so much more tired than you should be when he doesn’t think anyone can hear him. He’s noticed what’s going on with you.”

Rey’s emotions were conflicted. She was aware that now both Hux and Phasma knew about what had happened, yet that wasn’t the strongest feeling. If he’d noticed so much about her, something was different than what she believed about him. Or maybe he wasn’t the only one lying to her.

General Hux watched her a moment, before clearing his throat. When he had her attention, he spoke again.

“He wasn’t lying about your safety.” He didn’t elaborate, but turned and left, the cell door closing and locking behind him.

Rey’s head was spinning, and she lifted a hand from her stomach to her head. 

She didn’t know what all this meant, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before she found out.


End file.
